Narcissa Goes to Andromeda
by NyxBorn
Summary: Narcissa goes to her sister Andromeda over an article of books Rita Skeeter will publish about the last five Blacks and their children. But does Andromeda want to help and comfort Narcissa? Or fight with her? One quote from the seventh movie.


_AN- I was trying to write about an Andromeda-and-Narcissa make-up fic, and was listening to Should've Said No, by Taylor Swift. Weird combination, I know. Anyway, this popped out. And yes, I know Sirius's was in the Quibbler, but I couldn't think of another. Some of what Andromeda says is in that song._

Narcissa Cassiopeia Malfoy nee Black was reading the _Daily Prophet_. It was a month after the Battle of Hogwarts. She (along with many others) had been vilified. Yes, her husband had been a Death Eater. Yes, her son was as well. Yes, her sister was Bellatrix Lestrange, who had been the Dark Lord's most faithful. Yes, Lord Voldemort had taken residence in Malfoy Manor. But how was any of that her fault? What could she do- Argue with the Dark Lord, and get herself and her family killed! Turn over the Dark Lord to the Ministry and be tortured and killed along with her whole family? Tell her son No? Like she wanted him to be a Death Eater! Divorce Lucius? Yes, but the little snag of loving him. Be disowned and a Blood Traitor? She'd still be counted as the sister of Bellatrix Lestrange. A headline caught her eye.

_RITA SKEETER TO PUBLISH A SERIES OF SEVEN BOOKS. _Narcissa rolled her eyes. This was _truly_ front page news. A journalist was writing. But a little down the page, lines jumped out art her. Titles, in capital letters.

1-BELLATRIX DRUELLA LESTRANGE NEE BLACK- MAD, OR MALIGNANT?

2-ANDROMEDA ELLADORA BLACK, NEE BLACK- COURAGEOUS, OR COWARDLY?

3-NARCISSA CASSIOPEIA MALFOY, NEE BLACK-INTOXICATED OR INNOCENT?

4-SIRIUS ORION BLACK- VILLAIN, OR VICTIM?

5-REGULUS ARCTICUS BLACK- IGNORANT, OR INFORMED?

6-NYMPHADORA ANDROMEDA LUPIN, NEE TONKS- SACRIFICE, OR SOLIDER?

7-DRACO ABRAXAS MALFOY- DEATH EATER, OR DELUDED?

She shook her head in disbelief. She could answer most-to-all of those questions. Bellatrix was mad, and malignant. Andr- She was cowardly. Siri-He was a victim. Regulus was ignorant, though he might of been informed. Nymphadora was both- a sacrifice for Bellatrix, a solider for the Order of the Phoenix. Draco was a Death Eater, though many thought him deluded. And she was innocent. Not intoxicated. Maybe a little, but not for the Second War. She began to crumple the article. She changed her mind, and smoothed it out. Taking a deep breath, Narcissa attempted to read to article.

_RITA SKEETER TO PUBLISH SERIES OF SEVEN BOOKS. By Betty Braithwaite._

_Again, I set out to interview Rita Skeeter, after I hear the rumors that she's writing another book. Another book, of another well-known person. So I go to her house again, and she shows me around, and makes me tea, and another large vat of gossip. I ask her, "Is it true you're writing another book?" Skeeter laughs. _

"_I'm writing seven," she says. "A series. And we/ve heard of some of these people. Maybe you haven't heard of the second person, fifth, sixth, or maybe even the seventh, but you have heard of the first, third, and fourth. Maybe the seventh."_

_Timidly, I ask her who the books are on._

_Skeeter winks. "The Black Family," she says. "And two of the descendants."_

_I ask her, in confusion, "Didn't that family die off in 19946, when Bellatrix Lestrange killed Sirius Black?"_

_Skeeter nods. "Yes. I'm writing about the last generation. The three female cousins, two male, and the daughter and son of two of the last Black girls."_

_To clear up any confusion I ask, " Weren't there two Black daughters"_

_Skeeter nods seriously. "That's what they would like you to think, " she replies. "Andromeda Black Tonks was disowned. She was the middle child of Cygnus and Druella Black, younger sister to Bellatrix Lestrange, and older sister to Narcissa Malfoy." _

_I nod. "Which in the series is she?" I ask. "What order is the series in?"_

_Skeeter smiles. "Oldest to youngest. Bellatrix Lestrange to Draco Malfoy. Bellatrix is first, followed by Andromeda, then Narcissa, next Sirius, after which is Regulus, then Nymphadora, and finally Draco."_

"_What will they be called?" I ask._

_Skeeter ticks them off on her fingers. "The first will be Bellatrix Druella Lestrange nee Black, Mad, or Malignant. The second is Andromeda Elladora Tonks nee Black, Courageous or Cowardly. Third is Narcissa Cassiopeia Malfoy nee Black, Intoxicated, or Innocent. Fourth is Sirius Orion Black, Villain, or Victim. Fifth is Regulus Arcticus Black, Ignorant, or Informed. Sixth is Nymphadora Andromeda Lupin nee Tonks, Sacrifice, or Solider. Last is Draco Abraxas Malfoy, Death Eater or Deluded. They will take twice as long to write as The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore, since my sources will be varied. But you expect the entire set in fourteen months."_

_I look at her, amazed at the expectations she is putting on herself. I ask her, "What was the relationship that the Black sisters had as children, and what drove them apart?"_

_Skeeter laughs. "For my readers, who can imagine killing your favorite sister's daughter? My sources say Nymphadora fought Bellatrix in the morph of her mother, with the face of Andromeda. Since Bellatrix's favorite sister was Andromeda, can you guess why? My hint- Nymphadora was a half-blood. Narcissa was the youngest, and looked up to her older sister. Sirius liked Andromeda the best, and Regulus liked Narcissa best. It will also reveal in Narcissa's book, the real reason she saved Harry Potter._

_As I prepare to leave, Skeeter tells me the Bellatrix book will be coming out in two months. Get out your Galleons, and pre-order a copy of it. I know I will!_

Narcissa stifled an urge to moan. All their secrets- every thing would be put out for the world. A picture of her stuffed unicorn. Their disgrace when Andromeda ran away. Fights and falling-outs. She would be ruined. Is that the thanks they give her for saving Harry Potter's life? No doubt they would make something up, saying she and Potter had an affair. She would never touch someone like that- a half-blood. With a Muggle mother! Not even a Second- Generation half-blood, at that! He was the same age as Draco, for Merlin's sake! Was it too much to assume that she loved her son, and that was the reason she betrayed everyone in her family she cared about? Such as Bella, who was killed by the Weasley Blood Traitor? She couldn't love, could she? A Black couldn't love? Narcissa let out a short bark of laughter, the harsh laugh searing her throat.

The laugh made her jump, as it sounded oddly like Bellatrix's. Bella, who looked like Andromeda. Andromeda. Andromeda. Andry. Meda. Go to Meda. Meda would fix this. Somehow. Big sisters always fixed it. Narcissa knew that was impossible, but Cissy wanted it. _Meda. Go to Meda._ The idea took root in her head, and anchored deeply. _Meda. Go to Meda. _It was like she was under the Imperious, and that was the only thing she could do. Go to her elder sister, the Blood Traitor, the only one with- with what? Family. Shared family. Who knew her. Who could help her. Brightened by that prospect, she snatched up the newspaper, and Apperated. She had a feeling, a ghost memory of the place in which Andromeda lived. She wasn't sure how, since she had never visited, or seen it, but somehow she knew.

She put up her mental barriers, the trick relaxing her, though it made her face stone. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. She heard her imperial, regal knock in the moments of silence that followed, cursing that knock.

The door opened, and she found herself staring at her sister's wide, shocked face.

"Hello, " Narcissa tried. "I've come to show you this." She held up the newspaper lamely. "Have, have you read it?"

Andromeda continued staring, but a stony, stubborn look was in place of the shocked one.

"I'm sorry about..." Narcissa skimmed the article. "Nymphadora. Your daughter. I had no idea..."

Nymphadora's name seemed to crack Andromeda. "How could you?" She hissed. "How could you, Narcissa?"

"I'm sorry? I have no idea what you mean. Remember what games we had, which were like this?" Narcissa spoke quickly, hoping to remind Andromeda of their friendship when they were younger.

"You joined the Death Eaters!" Andromeda spat, fixing Narcissa with the Black Regal Look of Scorn. "And now that the War's over you thought you'd come and pretend everything's the same? I can't believe you, Narcissa. I always thought you were smarter. And I'm sure you knew! Death Eaters at their trials said that Voldemort gave Bellatrix the chance to 'Prune her family tree' at a meeting of which you attended. "

"Meda! I'm-" Narcissa attempted to apologize.

"Don't you dare call me that, Narcissa! When have you earned that right? What did you do?" Andromeda spat.

"I saved Harry Potter's life!" Narcissa cried.

"You did it for your son! You were a Death Eater! You followed Bellatrix on her dark, twisted path! You disgust me, Narcissa Malfoy."

Andromeda's words pierced Narcissa. She had forgotten that when Andromeda said angry words, she usually meant them. "I wasn't a Death Eater!"

"You never took the Mark, but you were as good as! I've heard stories about you, Narcissa! I know you're not as innocent as you claim! You think I don't know? When you agreed to support the Death Eaters?" Andromeda fixed her with a look of hatred.

"I was scared! I was lonely! I would take it back it I could! A moment of weakness! I don't know why I said yes! Please Andromeda! You just left! I-" Narcissa knelt down, smoothing her outfit. If she had to grovel for forgiveness she felt she should have already received, she would not dirty her expensive clothes.

"So you're to blame me? You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance! It was a moment of _weakness_ and you said yes? You should've said no! You should've gone home! You should've thought twice before you let it all go! You should've know that word, about what you did with her  
would get back to me! And I should've been there, in the back of your mind! I shouldn't be asking myself why! You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet! You should've said no, Cissy, and you might still have me!" Andromeda spat out the name Cissy, her pretty face twisted with hatred.

"I would of lost everyone! I wouldn't have my son! I wouldn't of had anyone!" Narcissa cried.

"You would of had me!" Andromeda screamed. "You would of had a sister who cared about you! You wouldn't be half-evil! And your son wouldn't be much of a loss, from what I've heard about him!"

Insulted, Narcissa screamed back. "I'm not half-evil! And if it wasn't for my son, Potter couldn't of defeated the Dark Lord! My son would of been a loss! What else would I have? A sister who wanted to kill me? Be poor like you?"

"You would of been HAPPY!" Andromeda yelled back. "Like me!"

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "Are you happy like this? You were crying. I do not think crying means happy. I would be able to cheer you up." Narcissa waved her hand around. "Personally, I think you should forgive me. The past is the past. If I could take it back, I would. One chance. Give me one chance. It was a moment of weakness. I said yes. I never meant it. Things could be... Almost the same. Seize the day. All that."

"You can see that I've been crying. And _Cissy_, you know all the right things to say! But do you honestly expect me to believe! We could ever be the same! You say that the past is the past, you need one chance! It was a moment of weakness and you said yes!" Andromeda trembled with fury. Again, she said the name Cissy with hatred, but with more sarcasm.

"Well, yes. That is what I'm saying. I'm sorry. I regret what I've done." Narcissa shifted from foot to foot. She wasn't good at apologizing. "Do I disgust you?"

"Years ago, I found out about you, and now just looking at you feels wrong! I can't look at you without seeing the Dark Spells you've done!" Andromeda glared at Narcissa.

Narcissa turned to go. She could Appearate on the spot, but storming off seemed more dramatic.

"Wait!" Andromeda's voice softened."I can't resist... Before you go, tell me this. Was it worth it...Was she worth this!"

"All right!" Narcissa cried. "She wasn't! Bellatrix wasn't worth all this! You were right!" She lifted a hand to brush away a tear that was forming, but tilted her head to make the tear go back into her eye. It worked. She glared at her sister, and Andromeda glared at her back, while Narcissa swallowed the guilt of pretending to seem to hate her oldest sister.

Two seconds later, the sisters found themselves hugging each other, with no idea what had happened. Andromeda awkwardly patted Narcissa's head, while Narcissa let tears fall. She untangled herself from the hug, feeling uncertain. It just...felt so right to hug an older sister.

Andromeda glared at Narcissa, but with less hatred. "Get your Death Eater arse out of here."

As Narcissa swallowed her hurt, and turned to leave, a cry spilt the silence.

"Teddy." Andromeda muttered, then went back inside the house. Narcissa shifted from foot to foot, then followed her. She saw Andromeda go inside a room. Narcissa took a deep breath, and walked to the room. She went inside. It was a nursery. Narcissa felt her jaw drop open. She hadn't expected this. She had expected a Kneazle, maybe, but not an infant. By the sole fact that it was a couple weeks old, it couldn't be Andromeda's baby. Black women went infertile at thirty-seven years of age. Mostly. But Andromeda didn't have any baby weight so...Bellatrix had orphaned her great-nephew. The question rose to Narcissa lips, just to confirm it.

"Meda. Andromeda. Is he..Is he..your daughter's?"

Andromeda flinched. "Yes. This is my grandchild. Ted Remus Lupin. "

Narcissa looked around the room. A high window spilled sunlight, which illuminated the room. Clumsy drawings of what seemed to by dragons surrendered the room. Broomsticks. A few had a stick figure family- a mother, father, and a daughter. Less clumsy drawing had a girl on a broomstick. Others had Bludgers and Beater bats. There was a Quidditch trophy which listed her as a Beater. Another put her as a Chaser.

"She was both, you know. Chaser against Ravenclaw. Beater for Gryffindor and Slytherin. Hufflepuff won twice while she was on the team. Against Slytherin and Ravenclaw. She insulted Slytherin, you know. In her Sorting. She called them 'Evil, racist, slimy gits.' She called Slytherin a 'Stupid snake House'."

Narcissa let a giggle come out. "She did? What did the Slytherins do? To her?"

Andromeda looked at the window. "What...she would of done. Dueled them. Nearly always won. She was talented. Most of the time she was outnumbered. When she was Disarmed, she fought them like a Muggle. Slytherin _hated_ her, you know. For the insult, and for the fact that she was my daughter. They made up songs, chants, and teased her. She didn't think I knew. She was in detention at least once a week. Mostly for fighting and pranks. With Charlie Weasley. They were good friends, for all that they were in different Houses. When Hufflepuff played against Gryffindor, the Slytherins cheered for Gryffindor."

Narcissa felt her mouth fall open in shock. "They hated her that much? For Gryffindor?"

Andromeda nodded. "She was a funny Beater. If there was a Bludger heading near Charlie, she would hit it away. Never sent it near him. She needed to be one for Slytherin. The Hufflepuff Seeker never got hurt. Hufflepuff had an advantage. All seven players were trying to hurt Nymphadora. They got more injured, though. She always brought her wand. Always prepared. I miss her so much it hurts. When...When I ran away-" Andromeda paused and picked up her grandson, cradling him. "It's harder losing a child. I missed you and her. I temporarily went mad. If it hadn't been for Ted, I still would be. I lost both my daughter and my husband. Both. Only reason I'm still here is because of Teddy. He keeps me from killing myself. Or being insane. I'm needed." Andromeda shrugged her shoulders, but Narcissa saw the sudden whiteness in Andromeda's face.

"Meda, I-" She stood up, attempting to walk to her sister. A shoe caught on the fluffy rug, and down Narcissa went, scratching at the walls to keep her balance. One of her nails caught on a picture, and both Narcissa and the drawing fell to the ground. Narcissa picked herself up, and dusted herself off. She picked up the picture, and saw a far more detailed drawing on the other side of a clumsy drawing of a dragon, phoenix, and unicorn. It showed a woman who was clearly Andromeda, surrounded by two other women. One had pale blue eyes and long blond hair. The other had black curls and gray eyes. Both were on either sides of the woman in the middle with light brown hair. The blond was on the left, and the black-haired woman was on the right. It was captioned _Bellatrix, Andromeda (Mum), and Narcissa. Sisters before my father and I came along._

Below that, it read _N. Andromeda Tonks, aged sixteen. Seventeen years since. Remember- the picture of the black broomstick has me and Annoying Brat Draco on it. _

"Andromeda, I think you should see this." Narcissa passed her the drawing. "I think she wanted to-"

"Know her family?" Andromeda asked sarcastically. "You aren't her family. Draco isn't. Her mother had no sisters. She was disowned."

"Andromeda! I think she just wanted to remember. Not good memories, but...but what could of been." Narcissa had no idea what she just said. It made no sense. She crossed the room to the drawing of the black broomstick. She tore it off the wall, ignoring Andromeda's angry gasp. Flipping it over, she read, "_My mad aunt Bellatrix, my Mum Andromeda, my snobby aunt Narcissa, me, and my bratty cousin Draco. What a joyful family. Not. Me, sixteen_." Narcissa raised her eyebrows. "Personally, I think you deserved a title, as well. How do you feel about 'Sane and Not-Snobby Mum'? And I don't think I'm that snobby. And her criticism is very inaccurate. Draco isn't bratty. "

"Not anymore," Andromeda muttered. "I hope."

Narcissa sniffed, tossing her hair. "I refuse to dignify that with a response."

Teddy let out a wail. Startled, the two sisters jumped. Luckily, Andromeda kept her hold on Teddy. Both sisters looked suspiciously at each other, knowing they had been acting like they used to before Andromeda ran away.

Noticing the awkward silence, Narcissa tried to talk to fill the silence. "He's a well behaved baby. What's his original hair and eyes color?"

"Black. Gray." Andromeda closed up, and kept her answers succinct.

"So, the old Black black hair and Black gray eyes?" Narcissa asked again.

"I suppose so." Andromeda closed her eyes.

"But like Uncle Alphard, though? Not Aunt Walburga?" Both women shivered at Walburga's name.

"Miserable old cow. She always hated me." Narcissa thought back.

Andromeda smirked. "She liked me better. 'Oh, fair Andromeda with your lovely Black eyes and shape you simply cannot be in the sun! You, there! Get out of the sun!' "

Narcissa giggled. "She never called me by my name! I think she thought I was a Rosier, not a Black. That my father wasn't my father."

"Now that I think about it..." Andromeda tilted her head. "Narcissa! You have blond hair! Blue eyes! You can't be a Black! You must be a Rosier!"

"I'm the only Black by Wizarding Law left." Narcissa replied faux-defensively.

Andromeda tilted her head agin in mock thought. "If Sirius hadn't given the Black fortune to Potter and I arrange to have someone kill you and Draco, will I get the Black money?"

Narcissa considered the matter. "I don't think so. I think it'll go to Potter. His grandmother was Dorea Potter nee Black."

Andromeda raised her eyebrows. "You actually though about it?"

Narcissa smiled. "Of course! I wouldn't put it past you! But if Potter dies, and Draco and I, then the...Longbottoms. Harfang Longbottom married Callidora Black. Augusta Longbottom, then Neville Longbottom. Macmillan, then. I think there's a Macmillian in Draco's year. Only after that, would Teddy get it. Then you. Then Arthur Weasley. Then his children." Narcissa kept her voice devoid of scorn at the name Weasley.

Andromeda nodded. "So it's a safe wager I don't get the Black money."

"Are you disappointed?" Narcissa asked.

"No, happy. That creepy house with the House-Elves head, and Kreacher. Never listened to me. Hated me. I did nothing to him. Mostly just ignored him. He gave me a package of cockroaches for my fifth birthday. They flew out at my face. All ugly, and black, and big..." Andromeda shivered at the memory.

"Disgusting. Aren't you scared of them? How did he get punished?" Narcissa wondered.

Andromeda screwed up her face in thought. "That made me petrified of them. Now that I think about it...I don't think he was punished for it. Git."

"Andromeda Elladora Tonks nee Black, are you calling an old house-elf a git?" Narcissa purposely left out an explanation that Kreacher helped turn over Sirius to the Dark Lord... While under duel service to Bellatrix and her...which got him killed...

"Yes. Those cockroaches were six inches long! One went on my head!" Andromeda rolled her eyes. "Stupid house-elf."

The way Andromeda was saying it reminded her of Bellatrix. _"Stupid house-elf! You could of killed me!" _

"_Dobby never meant to kill! Only maim, or seriously injure!" _

Narcissa shook her head. She didn't like that memory. After all, who likes to see their own house-elf Disarm them, his own mistress? Well, former mistress, she reminded herself. Anyway, once he outlived his usefulness, he was killed. To be truthful, though, it took half a decade before he was put out.

"I, of course have several house-elves. Ones that serve as they should. Unlike Kreacher. Disgusting. Though I did have a disgraceful house-elf. Dobby." Narcissa said.

Andromeda frowned at her. "Mrs. Malfoy, we can't all think house-elves that want to be free are disgraceful. If one wants to be free, it should be free. That still leaves an acceptable number of house-elves around."

At Narcissa's inquisitive look, Andromeda smirked. "Molly Weasley told me."

Narcissa tried to keep her question in, but it burst out. "Do- Do you feel upset that she killed Bella?" At the awkward silence that followed, she flinched and flushed lightly.

"I simply mean, do you wish it was you?" The large block of tension that formed smoothed over.

"Yes." Andromeda said succinctly. "I do. She killed- murdered Nymphadora. My daughter Dora. My husband Ted. He niece and brother-in-law." there was no fury in her face, or reddening or body parts, but Narcissa saw the way Andromeda's fingers tightened on Teddy's crib. A short while later, Andromeda put Teddy back in it, and rubbed her hand. Narcissa looked at the place. Five fingernail marks were forever in it. On the outside and four on the inside.

She raised her eyebrows. "Pathetic, Andromeda. Mother would not approve." Ignoring an angry squeal from Andromeda, she continued. "A public performance of emotion. You should of continued it. I did, and that's how I managed to save the Potter boy's life. I simply asked if Draco alive and in the castle. He said yes, and I told the Dark Lord Potter was dead. If I had allowed one muscle to relax, one Occulmency barrier to slip..." Narcissa trailed off delicately.

Andromeda crossed her arms. "All right, Cissy. I forgive you. Now what did you come storming over here for?" She arched an eyebrow.

Narcissa smoothed out the newspaper and handed it to her sister. "This."

Andromeda's reaction was not what Narcissa expected. She had expected grief, scorn, and a mixture of the two. Andromeda looked furious. "That-that-that-foul Skeeter bitch!" Andromeda burst out. "I'll kill her! I'll kill and torture her! I'll even Crucio her! I'll kill and torture her! I'll make what Bellatrix did to the Longbottoms seem tame!" Andromeda threw down the _Prophet_. She took another deep breath.

Narcissa interrupted. "Meda. Andromeda darling, you're letting the Black in you show. You're looking much more like-"

Andromeda had shot out an arm and shoved Narcissa to a wall by her neck, squeezing Narcissa's throat shut, chocking her. The other arm jabbed a wand into Narcissa's throat. "Don't you dare." She hissed, sounding like an angry cat. "Don't you dare, Narcissa Cassiopeia Black Malfoy compare me to Bellatrix." But the accusation had merit. Andromeda's hair seemed darker, and her pale face made it more so. Andromeda's kind face was twisted in fury, much like Bellatrix's.

Narcissa grabbed the hand against her throat and twisted it back to Andromeda. "Please don't do that again, dearest. I'm your sister."

Slowly, Andromeda lowered her wand."I apologize, Narcissa. Please accept my sincerest condolences," mocked Andromeda.

Narcissa rolled her eyes. "I would of though we would be past this by now. It's Cissy to you. Not Narcissa."

Andromeda smirked, again looking much like Bellatrix then she usually did again. Narcissa chose not to tell her that this time. "Sorry, Princess Cissy."

Narcissa smirked back in return. "I accept your humble apology, Lady Meda. Next time it will be Commoner Meda. "

Andromeda's eyes flashed, reminded of a game where all three Black sisters had played castle. Princess Narcissa, Lady Andromeda, and Commoner Bellatrix. Or, as they called themselves, Princess Cissy, Lady Meda, and Commoner Bella. Bellatrix had hated being the Commoner, but had given in when reminded that it was because she was the least well-behaved and dignified, Andromeda scarcely better and thus was Lady Meda, not Duchess Meda. Narcissa had been the best dignified and behaved and thus was the Princess.

Narcissa widened her eyes, and Andromeda extended her arms grudgingly. Narcissa threw herself in them, as if she was six again, not forty-three. It wasn't a perfect sisterly relationship yet, Narcissa mused, as Andromeda stumbled, but it was a start.

_AN (again)- Sorry if this sounds weird, I've been writing it in my spare time and half-asleep. Sorry that this isn't that believable either. Like I said, different times and mashed up ideas. I also really like the sound of 'Lady Andromeda'. Is that just me? Woah, this is the longest I've ever written._


End file.
